Heir of Merlin:Blood of a Prince
by Prince-Slytherin
Summary: Severus receives a letter from his mother saying they will be moving with his gran-uncle Prince. How will the war change when Severus has someone to guide him and prevent him from joining Voldemort. A/U End of fifth year, powerful Severus. Chapter 3 has been change because I felt I did not justice for my readers.
1. The Princess' Letter

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters but I do own the plot. **

**Summary; Severus receives a letter from his mother saying they will be moving with his gran-uncle Prince. How will the war change when Severus has someone to guide him and prevent him from joining Voldemort. A/U End of fifth year, powerful Severus.**

**Heir of Merlin: Blood of a Prince**

**Chapter One:** _The Princess Letter_

It was mid-June as every student in Hogwarts packed their bags preparing for the start of the summer. Girls, left and right gossip about their plans and promises to owl one another every week if, possible every day. Red, green, yellow and bronze no longer drape their bodies but were replaced with ordinary cloth which did not decide their company. There were not Sytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuff nor Ravenclaws but young people who could not wait to see their families.

All but one student named, Severus Snape. Every year he was filled with the same fear of returning to an abusing home, however, this year it was accompanied by an uneasy feeling. Two weeks before the end of the term he for the first time has received a letter from his mother. It was short and straight to the point, stating they will no longer be living with Tobias Snape. And it was just today he received another letter from her this time accompanied by a package. He had no idea what the world has come to, his mother has written him, not once but twice. What was next, James and his gang will start to treat him nice.

He looked at the package not sure what to make of it. He laughed at this. "Look at you Snape afraid of a box."

With this few word of self-encouragement he open the foreign box. Inside were a set of new cloth that will made Malfoy , jealous. He removed the cloth from the box and started to admire them. This was the first time he had ever felt such fine material and wonder how much it had cost his mother. He placed the cloth on his four post bed and look inside the box once more. Inside was a pair of dress shoes with a small note on top of them.

"rapidum parat."

As soon as those words were spoken he somehow was apparated into a bathtub. His cloth were gone and his body was been scrub by a floating brush. He had no time to complain as he was rinse, dry, and dress. His vision was obscure by his messy hair, which was painfully brush back by a floating brush. Again he tried to complain but was stop when a full mirror walk itself in front of him reflecting his rather handsome form?

"This is me?" The mirror move back and ford as if implying a yes. A small smile appeared as he checked every single part of his body. He got admit he no longer look like the greasy git and his looks rivals those of Potter. If he had known good cloth and simply brush of his hair could do this he would had done it ages ago.

Did not matter, it was no time to dwell on those thoughts anymore. He had read the letter his mother had sent him. They were going to be living with his uncle who had been looking for them for ten years. This gave a lot of pros and the tone his mother apply to the letter which simply screamed new life, he was ready to take it.

As soon as he was out walking to the entrance of Hogwarts, he already had received more stares from many girls than his whole carrier in Hogwarts. Of course his luck stop when Potter and his little gang show up. The golden boy walked past him without given him a glance. They had not recognized him! Of course they wouldn't he no longer was Snivillus.

With no more interruptions he made it to the train and found an empty compartment and locked it. He did not wanted to be bother it had been a long day for him and he simply wanted to rest. No soon enough he was sleep.

"_My Lord I don't believe interfering with the humans is a positive idea."_ _Spoke the kneeling man to his master. "You will only get hurt, they will not appreciate your work." _

"_Even if you are right Cornus, it is my responsibility to protect them from my brother, his power will only create destruction in the balance father had worked so much for." Spoke the young man on the throne._

"_I must beg you, please. What about our people. Surely they cannot live on without their king" Without hesitation the young lord kneel in front of his loyal follower," They will not walk blind as a lost sheep for they have you Cornus, to take care of them." _

"_My lord surely you –"_

"_Yes as my cousin in blood I leave you in charge and if it comes the day where I am not able to return you are to lead our people to serenity. For this war does not only affect those humans but us as well." _

"_But-"_

Severus woke by the startling whistle of the train, announcing their arrival to King Cross station. He stretch and with ease and got off the train in search of his trunk. In the note his mother specified she will be on the muggle side of King Cross. Without wasting time he went out and in search of his mother.

There were few people today, mostly workers traveling to work. His head move from left to right scanning for his mother but got distracted by a beautiful middle age woman waving at is direction. She seem familiar but could not put a finger as to where he had seen her. But then the woman spoke and he felt like his world had been turn upside down.

"Severus, son over here."

Oh, Merlin beard that was his mother he discovered as he walked over to the elegant woman.

"Mom? "

"Oh! My dear boy how much you have grown and handsome as well."

She babbled as she embrace her son tightly. Severus did not like hugs at all but at this moment he could not help but return it. Looking at his mother dress this way finally stable the idea his life was finally turning for the better.

"Ready to go to our NEW home, my son? " Severus could simply nod for at this moment he was overwhelmed with emotions. "You are going to love your uncle son he is everything I ever wanted your father to be for you."

Hearing this ease Severus, he had heard of many stories about Pure Blood homes and how strict they were. He did not wanted to end in another abusive home. He was also afraid he was not going to level to his Gran Uncle expectations. He wanted the man to like him. Walking out they were met with a black long car, which was stare every second by muggles walking by. Leaning against it was a tall man dress in a suite and a cane in one hand. He had shoulder length hair and had uncanny resemblance to Severus. If you were to put them side by side they would look like father and son rather than gran nephew and uncle.

"Sev, I would like to meet my uncle Severus." Introduce his mother to the man extending his hand to him. "You were named after him." She said with pride. Severus slowly extended his hand and shook the tall man's hand who gave him a welcoming smile.

**Severus starts his new life.**


	2. The Absence of the Prince

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters mention in the books or gain money out of it. **_

_**Thank you to those who have review my story and answer those questions I had. Now this next chapter starts at the beginning of six year. Two months later: after chapter one. There's not much Severus but Lily and Remus. Oh, yes to answer some request, yes this is a Lily/Severus but until later on. **_

_**Summary; Severus receives a letter from his mother saying they will be moving with his gran-uncle Prince. How will the war change when Severus has someone to guide him and prevent him from joining Voldemort. A/U End of fifth year, powerful Severus.**_

**Heir of Merlin: Blood of a Prince**

**Chapter two**: _The Absence of the Prince_

Lily Evan's eyes travel from one stretch to another, in search for a tall young man with shoulder hair length, pale skin and Slytherin robes. But her search was in vain for such characteristics on a student in King Cross Station did not exist at the moment.

"Probably with his Death Eaters friends" She slouch her shoulders and looked behind her to see the retrieving form of her sister. Her mother could not drop her of this year; she has been diagnose with cancer and no soon after the news the effect of the disease has begun to show.

"So much for a good year, eh, Lily. Your mother is sick, your sister hates you and you have no best friend. Yes, it will be a wonderful year." Her voice broke at the end, when the words she had spoken finally sink in. Looking at the clock, she notices it was 15 minutes until the train left. Deciding not to be left sitting in the middle of the hall throughout the whole trip, went in search for a compartment.

She found an empty one and settled herself in; took a book out and started to read for the reminding time. Not even five minutes have past when James Potter entered the compartment. "Hey, Evans, how was your summer? I see Snivillus not here, finally decided to ditch him? "

Asked James excited leaving no time for her to respond the first question. Lily felt frustrated; she did not have the patience to deal with Potter, at such early hours. "What do you want Potter?"

"Well, you see there is no other compartments empty and I was wonder if, Peter, Remus, Sirius and I can stay here with you."

Lily observed James carefully as he unconsciously mess his hair up, while his eyes travel around the compartment not meeting hers. She did not want him in there with her but, she also did not wanted to be alone.

"Fine but I don't want flirting from you. Understand." James looked like Christmas has come early a big smile plastered on his face. "Thanks, Evans." Turning back to the door he called for the rest of the Marauders. "Guys, I found one!" He moved further into the compartment as three more boys enter. Sirius, was first with a grin on his face but was remove after he saw Lily.

"What is she doing here?" asked Sirius with venom in his voice. Before James could answer venom had come from Lily's voice. "It's my compartment Black, either you stay and shut up or you could stay alone in the corridor. What will it be?"

Sirius just narrowed his eyes and sat as far away from her as possible. Remus entered next with his hands full of candy and Peter right behind him. "Hey Lily how was your summer?" Spoke Remus with serenity in his voice. Lily smile at him, he was the only decent boy in the group. They had become friends a few month ago after been partner up in a potion project. "It was nice, yours? "He gave her a weak smile. "It could have gone better." She smile back sadly, she was aware of Remus constant sickness. There was no doubt it followed him home.

She sat back again and began to read once more. The compartment was filled with silence until Potter and Sirius decided to shout about Quidditch instead of talking. Remus and Peter decided to take this time to consume the candy Remus had brought. Lily was interrupted by Remus sitting at his right asking if she wanted some candy. She shook her head implying a no.

"Guys, Sirius and I are going to for a walk to other compartments. Want to come?" Peter roused to the opportunity to get out while Remus shook his head. His face had turn a bit green and look like he was about to vomit. James nodded with sympathy and exited the compartment with the others.

"Are you alright Remus?" asked Lily with a hint worry on her voice. He did not answer nor look at her but simply stood up and lock the door at the same time close the curtains. She became alarm she knew what this meant he wanted to talk but wanted no one to hear them. He always did this every time he wanted to tell her something serious.

"Lily I do not believe ending your friendship with Severus was good idea." He started his face no longer green but rather serious. Lily like at him confuse, she assume he would be happy about ending their friendship. "Why now?" She asked him confused. "When the incident occurred you did not move a single muscle"

"I admit my actions have no defense but your friendship with Severus was one of the few things you actually were happy about" He explained with sorrow.

"He called me that name?" She retoured. He looked at her directly in the eyes. "You were no different at the end Lily. You called him the worse name possible." He spoke quietly. Lily flinched at this. She remembered how hurt Severus had looked when that name had come out of her mouth. "I was angry at that fact that he called me a mudblood" She said near tears. "So was he Lily, he was hanging in midair with is trousers gone and pants reveal. I know it wasn't right he took all of his anger on you but he is not the only one at fault." He said filled with remorse. "You know I am ashamed of myself for not stopping them that day." He continued as he sat.

"Why didn't you? They would have listened to you." She asked in tears. "I was afraid I would lose them" He looked at the window and various trees they were passing by. With his shoulder sag he turned his view to the floor. "I am a werewolf and James and the others know too. You can't have many friends in my situation. I was afraid if I contradict them they would leave me. "Lily's eye widen as she suck in the information. She never had anything against magical creatures or people infected by them. She did not know what to say so she simply stayed quiet.

"Look I know it's a lot to think about but please just do so, Severus needs you." He begged her. "Why are telling me you are a werewolf now?" She asked after everything finally settled in.

'Well, I considered you a friend." He answered as he unlock the door and open the curtains. "I'll leave you alone so you can think, alright." She nodded. He smiled at this action which meant she took his words into consideration.

Lily did indeed think about the incident and how both parties were at fault. She even went through Severus apology and how unfair she had been with him. Sure he was not a nice guy but he was-had been her best friend. This was the first time they had a fight this big and she had not even given him a chance. Now Remus been a werewolf gave her a lot answer rather than questions. Why such a nice boy like him would hang with people like Potter, Black and Pettigrew. As soon as the train stops she would look for Severus and apologize. But before that she needed to talk to Remus.

She stood open the door and was about to exit when she bump to someone in green robes. "Watch where you are going mudblood."Came a voice full with disgust. She looked up and was met with the face of Goyle. "Hey, isn't she Snape's mudblood." Another voice came from behind Goyle." "Yup is her. Say mudblood where is Snape I been looking for him." Asked Goyle annoyed as he grab her arm. "I do not know where Severus is now let me go." She complained. Right at the time he was going to speak again a strong spell hit him directly sending his friends and him to the floor. "Lily are you alright? came the voice of Remus. He did not allow her to answer as he took her inside their compartment and lock it magically. "I am fine Remus" She said as she forcefully removed his hand from her. "Why are you here I thought you were going to let me think?" She complained. "I was worry. More importantly what were you doing outside"

"First I am not a prisoner so you cannot tell me where to stay and second I was going to look for you" She answer as she ended whispering the last part. "Sorry" He answered with shame. "Anyways why are those guys looking for Severus? I thought he would be with them by now." She asked annoyed. Remus looked around the compartment before answering. "The Death Eater gang had created a ruckus throughout the whole train looking for him. Apparently he promise to have done their homework package this summer. Problem is Severus is not in the train." He explained.

Lily looked confuse and scare at him. "What do you mean?" There was no way Severus was not on the train he had to be. This was the only way he could get to Hogwarts and he would not miss the train. "I asked one of the Professors about… them. Umm… he said that he no longer was attending Hogwarts." He informed her. Lily looked at him as if he had lost a head. Severus was no longer coming to Hogwarts but that was impossible.

**OK, how you like this part. There will be some Remus/Lily and Maunders bashing except Remus. I will try to update as fast as I can considering Summer is coming up ok.**


	3. The family moment

_**Disclaimers:**__ I do not own Harry Potter or the characters mention in the books or gain money out of it. _

_**Summary**__; Severus receives a letter from his mother saying they will be moving with his gran-uncle Prince. How will the war change when Severus has someone to guide him and prevent him from joining Voldemort. A/U End of fifth year, powerful Severus._

**This chapter is different from the last one I posted. I change the chapter because I felt I did not do any justice for you guys. It is similar in some aspect but is different.**

**Heir of Merlin: Blood of a Prince**

_**Chapter 3: **__Family Bond_

It has been a month since Severus and his mom have move into his Gran-uncles home and his uncle Severus Augustus Prince had been nothing but attentive to them. He responded to every need they had and spend all the time possible with them when he was not working. Specially Severus who was just adjusting to living in his new home that just happen to be a castle.

Yes, his new home was a castle and Severus had easily become attach to it, like a child with his first wand; as soon as he sat foot on it, a comfort warm had involved him; spreading through his body until finally settling down on his bare left arm leaving a mark behind. When he showed his mother this, after they had settled in their rooms, she had been filled with joy. And wasting no time, she had dragged him to his uncle Augustus. Apparently since a young age his uncle had been called by his second name; his uncles father also shared the fate of been called Severus.

"_The snakes embroil around the silver 'P' is the mark of the next head for the Prince family." Augustus explained proudly. "The castle chooses the next head judging character, knowledge and heart" He had looked at the mark thoughtfully through the brief explanation when a though came to mind and out of his mouth. "But my mother should be more qualify to be next in line, she's older and wiser" He had said defensively. His uncle gave him a small smile. "Your mother is already current head with me" Augustus informed. Severus looked confused and his uncle continued._

"_Every new generation of head consist of two Prince Members. When your mother set foot on the castle, six months ago the castle chose her as my partner." He answered Severus unspoken questions. "Except her mark consists of a golden P representing she is Head of the family. Once we believe you are ready, the P will turn golden for you as well" He folded his sleeve up showing his own mark. Severus had admired it and could not stop feeling happy because for the first time he was part of something._

That had been three weeks and four days ago, today he had spent the whole day wondering around the grounds before his uncle showed up to continue teaching him the proper ways of a Prince. He watched a bird fly and wished he had learned to fly on a broom so he could follow them. During his first class of flying, Potter and his gang had played their first prank on him. He had been 10 ft of the ground when one of them had pushed him by accident ending up in a broken arm. Since then he would not take the class again.

oOo

He washed his hand and went to dining room where his uncle and mother were already sitting. He apologized for been late and sat as the food magically appears. Unlike the food of Hogwarts this food consists of healthy portion of vegetables and meat that did not consisted of too much fat. The only noise produce were those of the silver forks hitting the porcelain plates. A month ago this silence would had driven nuts but at this moment he could not help but appreciated. Now he did not had to fear his father would get mad at him for no reason at all and attack him physically.

"So, I hear you're a fifth year Slytherin" comment his uncle. "Top of your class"

Severus nodded a small smile on his face. He was top in every class he had taken, they all came easily to him and would usually pretend he did not understand something to get Lily's 'help.' Ofcourse no one ever knew this and teachers had called him up after class to check if he was cheating by given him extra test. It did not bother him anyways because he ended up acing the extra tests and made the teachers looked like fools.

"So how come you did not move up a grade?" Severus looked at his uncle utterly confuse. "What do you mean Uncle Augustus? I never knew Hogwarts allow students to skip grades." His uncle and mother frowned. "Well, when a teacher sees students had potential above his grade level, they are allowed to move up. None of your teachers ever told you this?" Severus shook his head at this; there was never a teacher who even praised his actions.

"Well then you would not mind me give you a few tests and see where you are, this way you would not get bored the next time you returned to Hogwarts?" Severus nodded at his uncle's suggestion. If he was able to skip a grade he would not have to share classes with Potter at all.

"Another thing, do you want to go back to Hogwarts?" asked his mother curiously. "Hogwarts may not allow you to skip a grade level but we can transfer you to another school that would allow you to." She informed him.

"Nonsense Eileen I would bet my entire gold that Severus wouldn't want to leave. Why th-"

"I think is a great idea mother" interrupted Severus. Both Augustus and Eileen looked at Severus bit confused. "Why would you want to leave your friends, son?" Severus shifted on his chair as his shoulder slouch and his eyes close. "I don't have any friends in my house because I am a half –blood and can't make any outside of it because I am the main target for bulling. No wants to be bully for being just my friend" He explained to them clearly as possible he did not want to shed tears in front of the two people he wanted to look strong for. If he had open his eyes he would had saw his uncle had clench his teeth and fist and radiating anger from his whole body. Or his mother saddens face as she forcefully swallowed the food she had in her mouth and tried not cried for her only son.

Severus flinch as the scratching of a chair and waited for the blow in the head for showing such weakness for bringing shame to his family. But he had forgotten that was his father Tobias way and his new family did not follow such motto. Therefore when a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around him he shed tears so strong he ended falling asleep in his uncle's arms. But he did not care because for the first time he felt saved.

oOo

When he woke up the next day he felt tired and his eyes a bit dry. He was in his room still dress in yesterday cloth. He was met with a sunrise as he looked outside his window. It was a new day not just for the world but for him too. Today he will meet the rest of the Prince family. So fast as he could set on doing his morning routing. He could hear louder noise than usual and concluded his cousins had himself in the mirror to see if he was presentable and set his way to the living room.

**Yes. I know I already did this but I felt the first time I wrote it, the chapter was not at his best. So I decide to separate into two parts. Here there's a family moment and is in Severus perspective I could not do Eileen's view it was too hard for me.**


	4. The kingdom falls

_**Disclaimers:**__ I do not own Harry Potter or the characters mention in the books or gain money out of it._

_Sorry for taking so long this month has been hectic and for the record I changed chapter three thinking the website would considered it an update but it did not happen. Well sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy. Please anyone volunteer for to be my beta writer I am in desperate need of one._

**Heir of Merlin: Blood of a Prince**

_**Chapter 4: The kingdom falls**_

Lily felt a great depression once she set foot on the Great Hall and there was not even a shadow of her ex-best friend Severus Snape. Ofcourse she knew he would not show up, Remus had told her at the train but that did not stop her from searching for a tall young lad with greasy hair and green robes. And once her search left her empty handed the sadness she had shelter increased. She was sure her Severus was gone forever now; she will no longer see him.

Tear filled her eyes as she bend down to prevent them being seen by any of her friends.

The sorting past briefly and it was finally time for the Headmaster to make a speech; which usually consisted of three random words that made no sense together. But today the Headmaster showed an expression of grief and sadness. He silenced the hall with ringing of a bell as he slowly looked at every student.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts where we hope you befriend new people and learn the art of becoming an outstanding citizen for our community. For the first years the Forbidden Forest in truly forbidden, hence the name." Many laugh at this.

"Also I expect the older student to help the younger settle in and in any way possible with their work for that is the reason of Housing to help the young the way an older sibling would help their young brother or sister" Many nodded and a few grim at the announcement.

"I am sadly to announce some terrible news. I am sure you have all heard of Lord Prince a generous man who has donated much money to our dear school for the past 20 years" This got the attention of all the student including those who were sneaking food to their mouth. Many knew he donated about 3/5 of the money Hogwarts received. Any news about him was worth hearing.

"Our dear Lord has heard about many discriminations and assaults occurring in Hogwarts and has decided the school is no longer worthy of receiving any more funds from him" An scandalous started as many could not believe what they heard. Removal of 3/5 of the donation could be fatal in any way. And it just happens this year was the ten year renewal of supplies for the school. Without that money they would not have enough funds to get new materials for any classes. All students knew this after hearing their professor complain about their old cauldrons, brooms, etc. and how they could not wait to have new ones next year. Whispering in the Hall became extremely loud where you could not even hear yourself think. The Headmaster rose from his seat and pointed his wand to his neck.

"SILENCE!" The room froze as all heads turn to their Headmaster ashamed they close their mouth and returned to complete serenity.

"The Lord had given us until December to solve this problem. Starting in January he would send two family members to check and inform him of the statues of student behavior" He finished by bowing his head.

"This is all Gryffindor's fault always bullying innocent people" were heard from the Slytherin table as many silently agree with the shouter. "You should not talk you racist pig" James Potter shouted back as his friends nodded and repeated the words of their friends.

"Oh shut up"

"Oh please you should not talk"

"This all your fault"

The shouting and accusation dissolve into screaming until once more not a single word could be understand in the hall.

"SILENCE! This kind of behavior is why Lord Prince no longer was to help an outstanding school like Hogwarts. I understand you wish to blame this on someone but first you should see if you have something to be blame of before blaming someone else." The twinkle on his eyes had banished and replaced with two blue stone which at the moment show no mercy. "We will continue this tomorrow morning." These words were the key for their release from the hall.

In the other hand the teachers did not move a muscle until the last student exited from the Hall. "Well, that went well" Commented Panoma. "Oh please that was horrible we should not only blame the student for this after all we had an immense role by allowing it to get out of hands all this years." Minerva informed to which many answer by looking away with shame.

Albus looked at his staff and with a serious question asked. "Do you know why Mister Snape was removed from the school?" All of them shook their heads implying a no. Removal of a student in late years was rare, especially from an outstanding school like Hogwarts. Usually students would transfer from other schools to theirs. "We should worry about the problem at hand and not on a single student who decided to leave the school" The head of Slytherin inform to which many agree.

"Mister Snape is the key as to why Lord Prince had remove his donations" The Headmaster explain as he let this sink in before continuing "The day he showed up to tell me about his retraction he first asked me about promising students who could be given scholarships." Many looked confused at him. How a conversation of good fortune led them to this.

"I gave him a list of what I believe were promising students commented by many of you. He asked me why Mister Snape was not present." Many looked at one another with worried.

"What were his grades in class?" asked, the aged Headmaster in general. Silence covered the Head table when they all whispered the same answer 'Outstanding'.

"For how long has he kept these grades?" He questioned them again. A brave soul at the end of the table answered "Since he entered Hogwarts."

"Why do tell, an amazing student like him has not received any positive comments from any of you?" Horace was the first to recuperated and answer. "The boy cheats Headmaster he could do any work in the classroom but refuses to answer any question when asked."

"That does not necessarily mean he's cheating it could be that he's shy" Madam Pomprey informed. "What have you all done to prove this theory?"

"I gave him an extra test after every class" Minerva informed stiffly when she discovered the other teaches eye on her. As Deputy Head she had to set example and meant taking any problem and scan it deeply. "The boy pass with flying colors" The hope in the other teachers banished. They had followed Minerva's example with the same results. The only difference between them and her she could not place comments because being Deputy Head meant no favoritism.

"So this outstanding student has been shout out by every single one of us"

Once everyone had entered the Gryffindor's common rooms the shouting started again. "What am I going to do if the Lord Prince doesn't not donate I cannot attend school next year my parents cannot afford Hogwarts" About all muggle-borns agree on this considering their tuition was paid by such donation.

"I don't want to go back to muggle-school it's horrible"

"That's beside the point we are Wizards we cannot go back there"

Serius could not understand why people were crying over a rich man who decided he would not donated anymore and he betted the only reason he was retreating his money was because he found out he was helping muggles-borns. Probably a Slytherin when he was at school. He looked at the prefects who had taken the job of their Head House in helping the first years settle in. Since they were occupied he decided he would light up the mood.

"Come on guys why are you are all brooding? you know what you all need? A good laugh. How about a prank on the Slyherins should turns those frowns upside up" He informed them. Instead of sparkly eyes and smiles he expected he received many disgusted looks. That hurt his ego a bit as he tried to looked for a face that would light it up.

"That's the type of behavior it gut us on this disaster. You are a disgrace for the Gryffindor House" Frank Longbottom comment him to which he received many nods of agreement from their House mates. Serius turned his head at his friends who were receiving the same looks from everyone. He had a feeling this year was not going to be a sweet year.

Why? This should have been the perfect year with Snivillus finally out of Hogwarts. He bet the slimy git had something to do with this probably went to one of his pure-blood friends to tattle tale about them.

"Why are you blaming us it's those Slytherins always disgracing your blood-statues remember" Serius shouted to the comment room. Many seem to agree with this to which he was glad.

"Then maybe all you should had been Sytherins considering you are no different than them" Lily shouted angrily. "I bet you are the reason Severus left this school he could no longer stand and see your disgusted faces, he was more Gryffindor than you will ever be" Silence set on the common room.


	5. Chapter 5 The Prince Arrival

Chapter 4: The Prince Arrival

January nine, reach on Hogwarts and the student's problems have not decreased one single bit. In fact it seems the battle of discrimination and assaults had increased. Slughorn, had given up on his students once they proclaim such donation had nothing to do with them, and given the whole Slytherin House detention was not an option.

Gryffindors were no different; they claim if the Slytherin were going to follow the rules, they will not as well. Potter and his gang had taken this to heart and made it their job to assault anyone who either accused them of being the cause or blood discriminated. In conclusion, Hogwarts ground had become a battle field. The poor Ravenclaw and Huffulpuff, just happen to be in the middle and according to the teachers their only hope to convinced the Prince worthy of their money.

Remus and Lily sat alone once more in the train compartment heading their way to Hogwarts. Both grieving for this year may be the last year they will be attending Hogwarts. Lily's parents had been devastated once they heard the news; they knew how much their daughter loved the school. But her sister had not had the same opinion loudly claiming she deserved it for taking everything around her in vain. Lily had started to believe this not until today she had noticed how much she needed this money.

Remus was not on a different boat been a werewolf and his parents been in the poor side. Matter to say both were starting to become depress. "I can't mop my whole life and see my last day of Hogwarts become the worse?" Lily looked at Remus surprised. "This may be our last year, we can go down crying or show the Prince family what wonderful people they are keeping from finishing their education." Lily smiled at this they will prove the Prince what they were doing was wrong.

Severus looked at the confused and surprised teachers in front of him. Today will be the day when Hogwarts will pay. "Good evening, Headmaster, professors" Greeted his mother with an icy tone on her voice.

"I am Eileen Prince and this here is my son Severus Prince, previously known as Severus Snape"

They will be short now so I can update faster. My computer suffered a crash.


End file.
